


Why me?

by geesus_way



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Children, Crossover!, M/M, R, Rin sometimes makes me actually slap myself because hes too cute, WOOO, but like actually, literally thought of this 3 minutes ago, my hand hits my own face, plot may be confusing, precious and good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesus_way/pseuds/geesus_way
Summary: CROSSOVER WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORin Okumura finds out that he is the son of a ghoul nicknamed "Satan." He is famous for his electric blue ukaku which looks like blue fire. I’m lazy and my last summary was shit so here y’all go I update like never but like I write one sentence a week so have fun with this hahahahhsjahahhdjsjahsjjdk I haven’t slept in 3 days





	1. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much just going to rewrite the anime but it's going to be somewhat different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO GUYS I'VE REWATCHED THIS ANIME ABOUT 7 TIMES SO I KNOW THE ENTIRE PLOT OF EVERY EPISODE! Also, I'll do my best to make it JUST like the anime.

    _It comes, why now? It is the SS ranked ghoul, Satan. The famous blue ukaku emerges from his shoulders, irises are red, sclera becoming black. The ghoul only attacks CCG headquarters, never failing. "Everyone! Take out your quinque!" the head of the army yelled out. The ones that can retrieve their quinque, standing in fighting position. Satan, however, is far ahead of them, already having killed 3/4 of the CCG. The powerful ghoul stabs the leader, laughing as he could feel his intestines wrap around his kagune, blood dripping from the wound. "C-Cursed ghouls!" the old man yells, blood flying from his mouth as the blue, flame like kagune surrounds him. That night, Satan attacked multiple bases, leaving one or two survivors to tell the story of Satan, the SS rank ghoul. This event is now called "The Blue Night."_

* * *

   A fist flies, connecting with another's face. "C-Come on, Shiratori! That guy is a ghoul or something!" one of the three delinquents yells, starting to run away. They run away from Rin Okumura, yelling at each other. "You guys are way more violent than I am," Rin mutters to himself, watching as one of the birds fly away from it's bloody, dead companions. The dark haired boy wipes his nose, which was now bleeding. "Ah damn, I did it again," the boy says, heading home.

* * *

 

   "Confess your sins, Rin. Tell me what you did wrong, and you won't get in trouble.." "Well yeah, but I didn't do anything wrong." "Those wounds?" "I fell down some stairs." "And what about your back? It's filthy." "It was one mother of a fall." "And that trace of a nosebleed?" "W-Well you see... I happened to bump into this super hot person while falling..." 

   The old man jumped up from the chair he was sitting in. "RIN! TELL ME! WHERE DID THEY GO!?" The CCG worker yelled, cheeks pink. He turns to the navy blue haired teen, grabbing his shirt and yells. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!!!!!!!! You got into another fight, didn't you?" Rin sighed, slouching in his chair facing away from the older man's chair. Yukio Okumura emerges from another room wearing a pale yellow shirt. "Father, I'm packed and ready." He says coolly. "Good. See Rin, why can't you be like your brother? He excels in all sports, gets perfect grades, and he's going to True Cross Academy. You, on the other hand, dropped out of school, get in fights, and can't even hold down a job. " "Hahah, yeah Rin! You guys are twins, but you're nothing alike!" Izumi laughed as he cleaned the windows. "SHUT UP!" Rin yelled, fed up with everything. His vision in his right eye became sharper and everything was tunneled. It vanishes as soon as it appeared, however.

   "Calm down Rin, we didn't mean to make you upset." Shiro said, trying to calm the boy. "Yukio, would you tend to your brother's wounds?" "Yes, come on Rin," Yukio said in his cool voice. He walked over to help up his older sibling, but instead got a glare. Rin got up by himself and asked where the first aid kit was. Yukio then led the way.   

* * *

 

   "OWWWW! This stings." Rin whines, tears prickling the edges of his eyes. "There, all done.," the brunette says, a smile playing at his lips. "WOW! YOU'RE SO GOOD! OH YEAH, didn't you want to be a doctor? Then you could treat me anytime!" Rin exclaims, almost as if he were bragging. Yukio laughed, "Yeah, but I'll have to charge you a fee." "I know you can do it!" The older twin said in an excited tone, a smile shining as bright as the sun. "Did you miss the part where I said 'I'll have to charge you a fee'?' Yukio asked.  

    "Rin, we just called a store for a job interview for you, they want you to go right now!" Naoya practically yells as he bursts through the door. "WHAT!? DON'T DO THAT WITHOUT TELLING ME!" The navy blue haired boy yells. "Besides, I don't have anything to wear," he mutters." Seishiro walks in, carrying a small cardboard box. "Don't worry, use this. It's my old suit," He says, throwing the box at the boy. Rin catches it and opens the box, revealing a dark gray suit with a black tie. "Go put it on and head out." Seishiro chuckles as he starts to push the boy out off the door, putting all of his effort in as Rin struggles to get out of his grip.

* * *

   "HOW DO PEOPLE WEAR THESE!?" Rin screams as his entire face is being consumed by the damned tie. Rin sighs and removes the tangles object from around his face, he'll just have to go tie less. He starts to walk to the front of his home, shoving the tie into his pocket. The dark haired boy notices his adoptive father, Shiro Fujimoto talking to a little girl and her parents. 

   "Must be tough, trying to tell which reports are true or not." Rin mutters, walking on. "The girl said that there was a young boy tormenting her. She described him as a ghoul." "I doubt she's telling the truth," The teen sasses as he walks on. "Where are you going, Rin?" "Job interview." "And where is your tie?" "Ummmm... It's faster without one!" He stutters, a bit of blush creeping up his neck. "Ha! You just didn't know how to tie one, come here." He laughs, pulling the fifteen year old to him. "I'll teach you how." Rin hands him the tie, ready to listen to his instructions. "Lift up your collar," The old man said, putting down his silver case. He starts to tie the tie when he starts laughing. "Ah... I remember when you were just a little kid yelling 'Daddy! Daddy! Ah, you were so cute" "Well I'm grown now, so it's creepy to call a grown up cute." "Grown up? Where? I don't see any grown ups around here," Shiro babbles, a hand up to his head looking around. he stops and laughs a deep, sincere laugh. "Now get going boy, don't be late."

* * *

   "Rin Okumura?" "Yes, that's me," Rin squeaked "It says here that you only have an education up to middle school." "Ah, that's because I don't really like scho-" he started. "Well we don't always get what we want," she says as she cuts him off. "I'll show you to your first task." Ms. Momoi grunts, walking away. Rin hops up, chasing after her.

   "I need you to move all of these boxes to the front of the store," she smirks as she walks away. "Okay!" Rin calls after her. He turns back to the boxes. "How should I do this?" he questions, rolling up the sleeves of the store uniform that Ms. Momoi gave him to wear. Two staff members mutter that he probably can't even finish that in one day. He surprises and picks up a  _WHOLE_ stack of boxes, which has about eight boxes. He runs to the front of the store carrying the boxes. After a while Ms. Momoi notices that he's carrying a lot of boxes, so she runs to the front of the store, surprised to see almost all of the boxes at the front. "Oh, hey boss! Here are the last of the boxes!" Rin exclaims. Suddenly hew trips the last box flying out of his hand and letting its contents fall out and pour all over the orange haired woman.

   "I need you to fix these pipes!" The lady commands, standing back to observe. Rin starts to work on the pipes, but they burst, spraying water everywhere. Rin moves to try to stop the flow, but it is too strong. He turns back, seeing his boss soaked in water.

"Take in all of the carts." Rin gets to work right away, pushing carts until they form a long line. He pushes them to the front of the store where they get stuck on the sidewalk, making the erupt and land everywhere, including on top of the orange haired lady.

   She gets up and takes him to the parking lot where she lectures him. Once she is done, Rin walks to the back of the store and sits down next to the woman serving food. "Hey, new kid. Don't worry she's always tough like that." The lady whispered, putting noodles onto a plate. "Here, have some." The brown haired lady smiles, handing the food to Rin. Rin happily takes a bite, only to be greeted with the horrible taste of cheap, improperly cooked noodles. "What is this!? It's horrible!" Rin exclaims, voice heavy with disgust. "You too, huh?" The woman asks. "Boss ordered a whole lot of it because it was cheap, but it's just not selling," The woman whines, looking at the noodles. "Um... Can I try?" Rin asked.

   "COME TRY OUR NOODLES, FRESHLY MADE!" Rin yells, seemingly excited. "Wow! So good!" "What did you put in this!?" "Delicious!" "This is the best!" Rin laughs as all of the customers enjoy his food. "We put this fish sauce in it for extra flavor!" The worker from before announces. "OH! I want some!" "Me too!" "I'll have some!" they all yell. Rin puts more noodles on a plate, and starts to eat it. The shock makes him freeze. 'They all, said it was good, but it is actually disgusting! Why would they like something like this?' Rin thinks to himself. Everyone goes quiet as the short woman with orange hair walks through. She takes out a fork and takes a bite. Her eyes light up, a taste of perfect sweet and salty fishy noodles. This was really good. "Staff meeting are every Tuesday, 8:00, don't be late." "Huh?" "She means you're hired, kid!" The kind woman nudges the shoulder of the confused boy.

* * *

   The phone starts to ring, so Yukio answers. "Hey Yukio!" Rin's voice says from the other side. "I got hired!" "W-What? Really!?" Yukio asks tears threatening to spill. "That's fantastic!" he says, voice wavering "Aww, don't cry Yukio!" "I'm not crying, I'm just happy for you!" Shiro Fujimoto took the phone out of Yukio's hands, putting it up to his ear. "Come on home, Rin. We're having Sukiyaki to celebrate Yukio's goodbye party." "SUKIYAKI!!!!!" Rin screams into the phone, extremely excited. "I'll be home in just a moment!" Rin hangs up the phone and exits the phone booth.

   He starts walking home when he sees the little girl from before being bullied by a little boy. "Hey!" He yells, running over. The boy was holding the girls pink scarf. "Let go. That's her scarf." "No!" The little boy yells sticking his tongue out at the teen. "You little monkey faced brat!" The kid runs away, waving the scarf along with him. However, when the kid turns back, his eyes are black as night, irises red like blood. Rin's heart skips a beat. "Get back here!" he yells angrily. He runs after the kid, the little girl tagging along. The monkey faces ghoul runs into the store and hops up on a pile of boxes. The little girl starts to whine, asking for the scarf back, but the kid is on top of the boxes, dancing about as if it were a playground he was on. The boxes started to tip over, so Rin runs over, using his body to protect the girl. The boxes filled with cans fall, crashing right on top of them. The kid had disappeared, leaving the scarf behind. Rin looked down, about to ask if the girl was okay, when he sees blood dripping from her face.

* * *

   "Rin is late," Shiro said, sitting at the dinner table. "I'll go look for him," Yukio says, getting out of his chair. 

* * *

   "I thought I could find you here." Yukio remarks. "Everyone's waiting for you. Let's go home." "I can't. I can't face them." "Co-" "No! I can't" "Why?" "... I got fired," Rin whispered, disappointment dripping from his voice. "What!? Rin, How could you do this!? Everyone was so happy that you finally found a job! What even happened?" "I don't even know!" Yukio sighed and held out his hand. "Come on, let's go home." Rin grabbed his brother's hand and got up off of the swing he was on.

* * *

   The two brothers arrive home to see the little girl standing on the front porch with her father talking to their own. "What's this about?" Rin asks as he steps up. "Oh, you must be the one who helped my daughter. We stopped by to say thank you." The father says. Rin opens his mouth, about to reply but was cut off. "You see, our Yui has always been an airhead, never going a day without an injury." "No! That's not true! She's being tormented! A kid, he looks like a monkey!" "Really? I must contact the school about this!" "No! It's a ghoul! It wouldn't go to school if it can't even control it's eyes." "No... That's impossible! We are leaving!" The father storms out of their property, dragging the younger girl along.

   "Oh yeah, Rin. Your boss came over to tell me you were fired. She said she didn't need a violent thug such as you in her store. She also gave me this!" The old man held up a piece of paper. "The bill for all of the damage you caused! No sukiyaki for you!" "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

   The afternoon sunlight peeks through the blinds, shining onto the blue haired teen's face, causing him to wake up. He gets out of bed, scratching his head and looking out of the window. "Dammit, I slept through the day again." Rin yawns. He looks to the desk in his room to see a note. 'Dear, Rin. I have already left to unpack my stuff, sorry that i didn't say goodbye, you just wouldn't wake up. ~Yukio' "What a little shit." Rin thinks aloud. He gets dressed and walks out front. He is about to leave the property when he remembers that he was grounded. He hears a voice. He sees the light purple haired boy standing with his friends. "Come here, Okumura-kun. Or are you too scared and going to go cry to your daddy. Rin growls and starts to follow the boy.

   They arrive in an ally way, under a road bridge. The purple haired boy takes out 10000 yen from his pocket, waving it in front of the boy's face. "You see, I'm going to be going to True Cross Academy, so I can't have any bad rumor's going around. Take the money and stay quiet." "I don't need it, I'll stay quiet." Rin says, turning to leave. "Aww, come on. We both know your poor ass needs it. Your brother had to get a scholarship to even get into the school." Rin turns around, ready to fight the other boy. "You can say anything about me, BUT DON"T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY BROTHER!" Rin runs towards the four boys, but three of them pin him to the ground, not letting him go. "They say 'tooth for a tooth, eye for an eye' What do you think about that, Okumura-kun?" Shiratori says as he removes an iron rod that was sitting in a bin on fire near by. "A HUMAN BARBECUE! HAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" The boy says, bringing the rod closer to the other's face. "Now... Where shall I burn? Your mouth? Your nose? How about your eye?" The purple teen asked, bringing the iron rod close to his eye. "NO!" Rin yelled, his right eye turning black, irises a deep red.

   The three boys pinning Rin down got up stuttering. "H-h-he really is a ghoul!" They cry out, running away. Shiratori laughs, both eyes turning black. "I knew I had the right one. Young master, my name is Astoroth, the S ranked ghoul." "A-a ghoul? No! Get away!" "Hahaha, but you see, you yourself are a ghoul." "No! I'm not a ghoul!" Rin cries out, backing away. A large Rinkaku quinque flies by. The red tentacles stabbing the other ghoul, making him fall, seemingly dead. 

   "D-Dad, what's happening?" Rin questions, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Rin, you are the son of a ghoul born from a human woman. You are the son of the strongest ghoul out there... Satan."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put the two first episodes in but this took the entire day and I want to post it already. I've pretty much memorized the entire dialogue of every episode. Sorry for the short chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucking hate myself

_"D-Dad, what's happening?" Rin questions, tears spilling down his cheeks._

_"Rin, you are the son of a ghoul born from a human woman. You are the son of the strongest ghoul out there... Satan."_

* * *

   "Satan?"

"Yes. And now that they know where you are and what you look like, ghouls of all rankings will come for you. Come, we must go, before they come," Shiro explains, yanking the teen up from where he was sitting and dragging him along. They climb onto railing and start running, both hearts racing.

"Wait! What about Yukio!?"

"Completely human, you were the one who inherited the kagune." They continue running until they see a figure up ahead.

"Damn it, there's one," the old man mutters, releasing his rinkaku quinque. One large, red tentacle splits into four, spines coming out of the sides. Three of the four wrap around the ghoul as the fourth stabs it, blood flying out of the human-like creature's mouth. The quinque throws the monster over the railing, falling to the ground. "Get ready to jump!" "WHAT!?"

   The two jump onto the roof next to them, encountering a group of ghouls wearing dog and cat masks. "Stand back, Rin!" Shiro yells, his quinque coming out of the silver case that contains it. The four tentacles, from the last time, absorb each other into one large one. In one, powerful stroke, all of the human eating monsters flew off of the roof, not even having time to release their kagune.

"Hurry!" The old man yells, his quinque folding back into it's cell as he drags the half ghoul along. They open the door and slam it just before anything can come through to attack. "Don't worry, son, we are almost home."

"YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" Rin screamed as anger took over.

"Rin, we'll continue this discussion when we return home. Safely."

* * *

  Rin and Fujimoto run through the gates, Shiro telling the others to get their quinque ready. They do as told and send a pitying glance to the dark haired teen. Rin's adoptive father drags him inside and slams the door shut behind them.

"Rin, come with me!" he shouts as he runs towards the piano in front of the monastery. He pushes the heavy object out of the way with a grunt and grabs a key from his pocket. Fujimoto opens the trapdoor and runs down the steps revealing an old worn down case. Shiro shoves the strange key into the lock , opening it to reveal an odd looking sword. 

"What is this, why are we here!?" the teen asks with a desperate voice.

His father shoves an old flip phone and the sword into the navy haired boy's clenched hands and quickly explains. "This is made with quinque steel. Son, I need you to run as far away from here as you can. There's only one number saved on here, I want you to call it as soon as you get out. This man is an old friend and will keep you safe. Now go, you mustn't stay any longer." 

"Hell no! I ain't leavin' until you tell me the truth! There's no way I'm half ghoul, I've never eaten a human in my life!"

A look of guilt flashes across the old man's face. "Rin you ha-" he is cut off by a loud crash above them and a voices muffled by the floor separating them. Shiro runs up, Rin trailing behind him with a fierce look in his eyes. 

A boy with pale violet hair and a totaled truck comes into sight as they ran back up the stairs. Rin quickly identifies him as a kid he used to go to school with, Reiji Shiratori. "Ha? Is this my little brother?" he asks His eyes were completely black, except for the vibrant, scarlet irises staring back straight at him. A drippy black tail is wrapped around his torso the tip pointed towards the pair.

"What the fuck are y-" Before Rin can say anything else, Fujimoto runs towards the ghoul, quinque drawn and already attacking. The old man starts speaking to the ghoul "Astaroth, I'd recognize that kagune anywhere."

"Fucking doves," he growls as he whips his tail, sending Father Fujimoto flying. 

"The hell are you doing!? What are you!?" Rin cries out to Shiratori.

"I'm here to take you back to our father, I am your half brother." The ghoul states proudly. "Our father is the king of Gehenna, the powerful ghoul organization. Royal blood flows in our veins. While all of our mother's are different, you are the only half ghoul with royal blood as your mother was a _weak_ human." he spits out with venom in his voice. "Father has been looking for you forever, because the CCG took you and your  _human_ brother and went into hiding like the pathetic  _cowards_ they are."

A flash purple appears as Izumi slashes through the debris caused by the truck. "Father Fujimoto, are you okay" he shouts to the man struggling to get up. The old man wipes the blood pouring from his nose, leaving a red smudge across his cheek and smirks. 

He shouts back to Izumi "never been better!" and turns back to the two teens before him. He sneaks up behind Astaroth and stabs him through his abdomen with his quinque. The large tentacle split into four making the wound gape and he pulled back. The ghoul falls to his knees before turning back to the CCG member and growling at him.

"You BASTARD," the fallen teen yells. Shiro moves to land the final blow but the boy dodges the move and runs to escape. The shattered wall creates the perfect escape as Astaroth jumps through the gaping hole while holding his own abdomen. "This isn't over for you shit bags." He yells as he runs away.

Father Fujimoto sighs as he leans against the truck that ruined the wall. He was holding his side and his hand was covered in blood. Rin stomps to his adoptive father and lets his frustrations out. "Why the HELL did you keep such a big secret from me you BASTARD!? You are horrible, and I  _ **never**_ want to see you acting like my father again, let alone see your FACE aga-" The angered teen was cut off by a harsh slap to his face. 

Rin looks out the hole in the wall, his face and eyes stinging as he looked to the fallen monastery members out the door that Izumi was tending to. They didn't seem to be dead, but they definitely weren't conscious. "Don't ever speak to me like that again" Fujimoto says, but his words fall deaf on Rin's ears.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice is speaking. "What do we have here? My  _son_ and his kidnapper. Oh, what should I do?" Both men freeze up as they hear this unknown person. Slowly, the CCG worker turns to see a large man with grey hair and an equally grey beard. His eyes are black and red and a vibrant blue flame is extruding from his back. Blue shards are expelled from the fiery ukaku and come in contact with Fujimoto's torso. The older man collapses unconscious and bleeding severely.

"D-Dad!" Rin calls as he bends down to cradle the man he knows so well.

"That man is not your father, I am. Or you could call me Daddy if you'd like" the strange man laughs. 

"W-Who are you?"

"I am your father, but you probably know me as Satan the Magnificent" he continues to laugh.

"N-no... No no no NO!" Rin screams and his right eye starts to feel odd. It didn't hurt but it wasn't very comfortable.

"Eh? What's this? One kakugan? So it did work!" Satan starts cheering as he crouches down in front of his son to meet his eyes. "Come on, we must return to Gahenna and reunite with your siblings."

"Never" Rin whispers as he tightens his grip on his father.

"Excuse me!?"

Rin inhales, lays father Fujimoto on the ground, and then glares at the ghoul in front of him. "I. Said. NEVER." He stands up.

"BULLSHIT!" Satan yells as he flings the teen across the room.

The large ghoul walks up to the teen and holds him up by his hair. "I  _said_ we are going to Gehenna." he growls. Rin squeezes his eyes shut from the pain. Suddenly the navy blue haired teen hears a  _squelch_ and opens his eyes to see his father's quinque in Satan's torso.

"Don't touch my son" Satan drops Rin and turns to the old man. Rin watches in fear as the ghoul raises his kagune and with one swift movement of the wing-like organ, slices his father's head clean off. Father Fujimoto's head rolls to Rin's knees, and Rin's eyes widen in fear as tears fall from his bottom lashes.

"D-Dad? Dad? D-DADDY!?" Rin lets out a heart wrenching scream as two large, blue flame-like ukaku unfurl from in between his shoulder blades. At the same time, a thick navy blue tail-like appendage is released from his lower back. The teen staggers to his feet as tears fall from his eyes. He growls and stabs the killer in front of him with his new bikaku. Satan yowls like a wild animal before making a quick escape. His injury is too severe to try to capture Okumura Rin and take him home. "We will meet again, my son." a distant voice yells from outside.

Rin falls to his knees once again, silent sobs escaping his lips. A figure appears in the doorway with wide eyes. It's Yukio. Yukio runs over to his fathers body only to not see a head. The younger brother pukes next to the body of his now deceased father. Rin is unfazed by his actions and stays there for hours, his kagune eventually dissolving into a blue smoke behind his back. He watches as the police take his father's body away. He doesn't reply when the nice police lady asks him what happened. He only flinches when Izumi touches his shoulder. Okumura Rin was broken.

* * *

Rain pours down on Rin while he stares at his father's grave. The funeral ended hours ago, and he hasn't moved an inch since then. Rin is filled with regret.  _He could've tried harder. He could've just listened to his father. He could've appreciated his father when he still had him._

Suddenly, a voice breaks him from his trance. "Okumura Rin?" He looks up to see a man with purple hair and a strange outfit. Behind him was about a dozen CCG workers all ready to fight the threat ahead of them. 

"Okumura Rin, you are to die where you stand. You are a ghoul, and so it is our duty to take you down."

"No"

"Excuse me?" The man dressed as a clown chuckles nervously.

"I said no. I want to become a CCG. I want to be the strongest CCG and I will  _kill_ Satan."

"Well, well, well. This took an interesting turn." A strange glint shines in the man's eyes.

"Okay, let's see what you can do, Okumura."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops its 1 am perfect writing time immiright kids ahahaha anyways im very unmotivated and it took a lit ass edit to get me in the mood to write. i didnt even want to write this but its all good mate ahahahhaha
> 
> ahaa that note was like 3 months ago and im back haha
> 
> tis i once again being lazy and wangting to die


End file.
